


Amongst Frost

by NorthCompass



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aster can change into a rabbit, Character Death, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Multi, Pitch Black Being an Asshole (Guardians of Childhood), Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: Jack is the new king of Valley of Ice, and one of the sworn, chosen guardians. Failing to defend his homeland, he is captured by King Pitch Black of The threatening Shadow Realm. Now he must do anything to keep his people safe, and the guardians must save the young king and the kingdom from Pitch Black’s dark forces...
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Aster is a shapeshifter who can turn into a giant rabbit.

For three days, The Valley of Ice was forced to suffer from the attack of surprise. The Nightmare King had found the secret passage- the weak spot and the gap which led his army into the deep cold mountains, from the spy he sent in. Jack had no choice, but to retreat with his people. Passing through the snowy hills to seek protection from Lord Nicholas St North- protector of the winter Realm. The only fortunate thing was that the people were able to adapt the coldness they had been living for generations. But that’s all.

‘Only passing this mountain, we are able to reach to the Santa Realm!’ Aster, Jack’s confidant and loyal guardsman said. The rest of the army had surrounded a protection shield around the civilians as they strolled in the hills. The Nightmare King was not far away no matter how they made their best effort to stall him when in the castle and by the harsh weather.

Jack looked behind then back to the white scenery before. His people were barely holding but they must endured. 

‘We must keep going. Pitch’s forces are approaching us. Send the royal guards to lead them on the way. The rest stay here and fight,’ Jack said. North must be waiting them now. They were getting closer.

Jack heard the crowd was shrieking behind him. The horses neighed in anxiety as if they sensed something wrong. He turned around, and there was a massive army of black was above the slopes, running down with their stallions along with a black breeze. He could see their leader clearly.

‘Run, everyone. Run for your lives!’ He warned. The guards quickly led the citizens along the way. Jack’s army stayed whilst he stood before. His staff stood tall. He was cladded in white leather garments instead of armours. Aster held his boomerang tightly.

‘What are you doing? You suppose to leave now!’ Jack scolded.

‘I’m not leavin you, mate,’ he just grumbled. Jack could not persuaded his loyal officer. The young king of ice signalled the army to create a shield wall with spears pointing between them, preparing for the upcoming attack. When the dark horses charged, two sides clashed.

‘Charge!’ Aster shouted. 

Even though when they were outnumbered greatly, the soldiers fought in valour, so they could stall time for their people. Jack strikes the black horses with his staff as he flew with the wind. Smashing them into black frozen pieces that covered the snow. The boomerang spun and spun as it hit its target, crushing them into black sands and heading back to his owner all the way. The nightmares were complete savage creatures that snapped their enemies with shape teeth, and trampling them with hooves. The king rode on his largest stallion as he strode down, taking down anyone on his way as he charged as Jack. Jack sent out frozen beams with his staff but the Nightmare King blocked them all. His horse swept into the air. Two kings clashed above.

‘Jack Frost!’ He sneered. He scythe swung around as Jack dodged. Pitch Black was stronger than before, Jack realised.

‘Surrender your troops and we shall end this bloodshed,’ The King bellowed as he blocked another beam again.

‘Never!’ Jack charged, his staff pointing towards him. He sent out a wave of solid ice which could shoved him onto the ground. But Pitch just simply blocked it again with his hands. Dark aura formed around the, and pushed towards the ice shots. Up in the sky, there were two lines of black and white drawing against each other. Pitch’s line was getting longer and finally, the black wave shoved the ice entirely and they had Jack flung away. His head bumped into the snow but he still clutched his staff. When his vision became less blurred. Many of his men’s blood had already bathed the snow. Very few were still fighting with exhaustion, but they were soon defeated and tied by the black sands. Amongst the bodies, Aster was swinging his dagger instead of the boomerang for close distance assaults. Slipping down into holes then reappearing from another. Pitch Black had descend on the ground already, galloping on his way before climbing down. Aster glared at the rival king. He dropped into a hole again. Another hole in a further distance was made. He leaped up and pounced on Pitch Black with a mighty howl, his dagger point was glinting. Pitch simply dodged it. When Aster swung his arm, Pitch caught it then with a strong cracking sound, he twisted his arm. Aster howled in agony when he felt the bones inside were cracking. King Black grasped the dagger, pushing the edge into his neck. 

‘No...’ Jack stood up, he strike everyone who blocked his way. When more approached, Pitch only smirked and told them to stop. Letting the young king came on his way.

‘Let him go! Let him go now!’ Jack’s two hand grasped his staff and pointed towards him threateningly, with Aster between them.

‘The staff! Jack! Give me the staff,’ the knife was drawing closer to Aster, who was struggling on his feet.

‘No your majesty! Don’t give it to this shadow-snivelling coward,’ Aster trashed. Pitch chuckled and pressed his arm, making him wailed louder. But the brave guardsman did not fear for his life.

‘Jack... Don’t give it to him...’ he croaked. 

Jack forced back his tears. He looked around, his men were bounded and forced into their knees. Now his faithful friend was dying. He took closer steps slowly as his neck was tightening from going to choke. Gritting his teeth. His handed it to Pitch. As Pitch let go, Aster turned back and charged at him, only to be strike by the head with a wave of black sand, throwing him away just with a touch.

‘Aster!’ Jack screamed. At the same time, Pitch snapped his staff into half.

Jack made the most painful screech in his life as he felt something inside his abdomen broke. He clutched it when he dropped into the ground, curling as his gut recoiled, the powers inside was slipping away. Tears fall from his eyes as he gazed up the sky. 

‘Aster...Tooth...’ he whimpered when his head swayed. He never felt so helpless throughout his life. His vision started to turn into black.

Pitch walked towards the unconscious body. The youthful, handsome spirit was lying in pain. Thing should never happens liked that if Jack just learnt when to surrender. He picked up the frial body into his arms, brushing his lips on his icy forehead. 

‘Take the rabbit and the survivors into the dungeons. My consort shall rest in his chambers,’ Pitch ordered. They were returning to the Valley of Ice first.

* * *

North kept waiting in the council room with the others. Only Sandy and Toothiania were here. He hated himself for unable to send out forces to Jack, but he may killed his people if he transferred them during the snowstorm, the Yetis were too slow which made them defective.

‘Jack... he must be here now. What if anything happens to him?’ Toothiania, queen of the tooth palace sobbed as she prowled nervously, she descended onto the floor and wept. Sandy walked towards and shushed her by patting her back gently. 

‘He’ll be fine. Jack is coming, I assure you,’ North said, even though he was unsure of his words. Jack, please be alright. He could not bear to think of the horrid things coming ahead to the boy. Ever since the communication system of the other side was down, he was unable to reach to there. Jack could only give out a signal of retreat and meeting him by the gates. 

A Yeti stomped the stairs whilst the elves made way. He talked to North with his gibberish tongue. North widen his eyes.

‘Ah. I know it! Quick, everyone! Jack is coming!’ Toothiania felt her heartbeat was getting faster. She and Sandy rushed down the stairs. When they reached to the gates, they saw a small crowd was approaching. They were the people of The Valley of Ice. Only a very little of them, without Jack’s trace.

‘My Lord!’ The apparent leader bowed. But North dismissed it.

‘Ah, save it. What happened, why there’s only little of you?’ He asked. Now the danger was much clearer. It was coming ahead. He could feel it, in his belly.

‘Our kingdom is attacked... By Pitch Black...’ the leader gasped. The Yetis were tending the tired civilians now. ‘His majesty help us to escape. But Pitch caught up...’

’He stay to fight...’ he croaked.

As Toothiania heard him, she broke into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are all welcomed.


	2. What is to be feared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-graphic dub-con and violence

_‘Jack? Jack...’ his sister’s voice called. They were on the frozen pool. Feet slipping on the thin layers of ice. They chuckled together as they skated on the solid waters. Hand by hand. Rounding in circles with the children as their parents watched from afar. When they returned to the woods. Jack twirled his palm until snowflakes appeared. They danced in the bushes, fiddling with leaves. Until Jack could not control them and watched them flew deeper._

_‘Oh, where are they?’ Jack grumbled. He just could not control them properly sometimes as if he gave the snow life and conscious. Suddenly, a huge buzzing sounds was heard. When he turned a around, a nervous girl was flapping her wings with the flakes chasing from behind. She squeaked out as she bumped into Jack, and they fall onto the earth._

_’Ow...’ Jack muttered. When he opened his eyes. He saw an adorable girl with long eyelashes and feathers glistening around her. They were a mixture of bright green and blue. Her chest was covered with scaly feather with a bit of yellow at the centre. The feathers below were shining and they flowed liked a dress._

_’Mmph. I’m so sorry... the flakes. Stupid flakes that make me sneeze...’ The girl who looked like a bird muttered. They did not speak as their eyes locked. She looked at him in curiosity._

_’Hello,’ she managed to say._

_’Hello,’ Jack stammered, not knowing whether should he told her the truth._

_’I’m-I’m Jack Frost,’ Jack grinned stupidly, showing his pure white teeth. The fairy was staring him with those big violet round eyes. Soon he realised she was staring his teeth actually._

_’Aww...I’m Toothiania...’ She mumbled. Jack could not help but to keep smiling._

‘Poor Jack, always so attached to the past,’ the man’s silky voice crooned. The smooth voice brought him back to the painful reality. They were in his room- more liked his future chamber Toothiania would share with him instead.

Jack glared at Pitch, who was sitting in an armchair. It had been months since they met again. Pitch barely changed. Still having that pale skin, tousled black hair, sharp cheekbones, and those sinful golden eyes. Haughty, elegant figure with his shadow travelled amongst lights and darkness from time to time.

Jack groaned as he sat up. The pain was aching inside. He felt almost all his powers drained away, he never felt so weak liked this before.

‘Where’s Aster. Where’s he?’ He demanded in his dry throat. 

‘The rabbit is fine. I have to shackle him so he won’t dig holes with his claws. Of course I have to use a little bit of my trick to put him into sleep. So he won’t be getting out in mean time,’ Pitch replied very calmly. 

‘I swear, if you ever harm my people and my guardsman-‘

‘Or what? You send a blizzard in my castle? Oh Jack, I know what you’re capable of. For now, you’re not what you used to be.’ Pitch walked liked prowling as he sat by the bed. Jack flinched as he drew a finger on his neck, earning a dark chuckle.

‘Jack,’ he sighed. ‘You can’t get away from this. Nor you can ignore it. You ought to be at my side as promised.’

Jack sneered from his words, ‘As I recalled, you broke our pact first. You sent your nightmares into our lands, your army ravaged our villages. And we have to fight back. Then here as you claim, our troops trepassed your borders.’ 

‘The pact allows men who aren’t part of our army enter one another’s realm,’ Pitch replied.

‘Definitely not cursed soldiers in disguise of workers!’ Jack protested.

‘You lured my father out. Taking him as hostage in your “council”. And you murdered him two weeks later,’ Jack snarled. 

‘So that’s all the fuss is about,’ Pitch laughed, sending shivers to Jack’s throat.

‘For years and years, I kept my word and I have never stepped into your lands, in exchange for your father’s trust. So he may return his words eventually. But he really did have a bad habit on retarding. So all I need to do is to give him a little push,’ Pitch said. Jack had to admit, his father never wanted Pitch to be involved with their lineage, even Jack himself too. He waited until Toothiania was queen, in order to forge an alliance between two kingdoms against The Shadow Realm. The Nightmare King assaulted his homeland a month after the declaration.

‘Jack. I never killed him. He killed himself. He misses everything. His homeland, his precious son. This poor homesick old king of the valley died of homesickness. Not mentioning the heavy affliction he had been carrying,’ he murmured in a spiteful tone. Jack slapped the hand that was grazing his face. Trying to shive him away from the mattress.

‘Stop fooling me with your sly tongue. My father was heavily ill. Yet you send him further away from his home and let him die in a place he never belongs!’ Jack shouted. He swung a hand on him, only to be clutched by wrist. Pitch grabbed it tighter as he struggled, one of his slender fingers took Jack’s chin and forced him not to avert his gaze.

‘I hate your father with every fibre within me. It is undeniably my greatest mercy, which I sent his body back to here so you may give him a proper burial.’ Pitch sneered. His expression softened slowly when Jack stopped struggling.

‘And no matter how much I despise him, I long for his son,’ he murmured, Jack could almost hear that solemn tone. Pitch pulled him closer, so their lips may touched. Jack hitched for bits of breath before pulling himself away from the warm kiss.

‘...No. My heart belongs to another.’

‘It's just a childish dream, Jack. It all goes away,’ Pitch said gently.

* * *

_'Don't be afraid, Jack. There's nothing to fear after all,' the Nightmare King murmured, placing gentle kisses on his neck after they changed their bed robes. The moon used to shine at night in the valley, but it didn’t this time._

_'I'm not afraid of you,' Jack muttered blankly._

Two days after the intrusion, when the day was bright without the sun, people who were rounded up in the plaza were pushing against the nightmare guards, roaring and demanding for their rightful king. Even if they were unable to escape, they would not give up their homeland. 

'Traitors!'

'Intruders!'

'Murderer!'

'We will never submit to the demon!' They shouted amongst the crowd.

‘Down with Pitch Black! Down with The Shadow Realm!’ The wave got heater the more uproar they brought. Nightmares cladded in black armour rode their horses, pointing out their swords, awaiting for orders. 

The city was filled with traces of war. Towers were collapsed, tracks of burns covering the region. Even the buildings that were made of ice were engulfed by grey. It seemed only the castle was not affected, whilst the plaza was not in good condition. The city was in great turmoil. People would not grovel to their new leader, and they would fight with their last breath. And yet, fear was one of their major obstacle. They were trapped between courage and cowardice. You see, the ruler of The Shadow Realm was titled as The Nightmare King, not only for his attributes on dreams, but it was also about what he did to his opposers in reality. It made everyone unforgettable. 

Everyone wanted the clamour went on, but they couldn’t. When the horn blew out a deep sound. It started to fade. The crowd watched, as their new ruler appeared from the front gates. Unmoved by their roars, stepping out from the light slowly. An invisible aura which could be felt spread all over the city. People’s voice dissolved, their mouths unable to speak out a word. They could only stand in defiance and refused to grovel.

_‘No, but you’re afraid of something. It is always the one thing I know- people’s greatest fears,’ Pitch mumbled. Jack laid in the mattress, closing his eyes when he drew a kiss on his mouth._

’Why so silent? Citizens of the valley? Where does your courage go? Is it a mere layer of semblance, only to be tore through with ease, demonstrating that fear which has engulfed you from the start?’ Pitch asked calmly. 

‘Don’t be ashamed of your fear. It is right that you all fear me- your new lord and master. The real shame is your weak attempt to hide it and pretend it never exist,’ Pitch said. The crowd beneath the stage didn’t say a word, but they still did not bow. 

In the grey city of ruination, King Frost, appeared from the entrance. He kept his future straight as he walked. A royal cloak draped over his shoulders. His head did not hung down. His blue eyes gleamed with grave misery and guilt. As he was seen, only then his people put themselves on their knees without enforcement. Jack Frost stood next to Pitch Black. Taking a breath before forcing those words out.

‘Arise, my people,’ Jack managed to say. The rose on their knees with their hopes flared. It ached Jack’s heart more.

‘My people. From this day on...The Valley of Ice shall unit with The Shadow Realm...’ People started to mutter with each other.

‘I have talked with King Black. To preserve what remains in the kingdom. I shall be engaged with him. And stand by his side as his consort,’ Jack ended his speech. The crowd’s clamour revived.

‘No, we can’t surrender!’

’That’s absurd!’

‘We will stand against this!’

Pitch did not make a word. Moments later, the guards pushed through the crowd. They ignored their obstructions, hauling those who roared from the mob. They were dragged on the ground, and shoved onto the stages. Jack widened his eyes in horror.

‘No...’ he muttered as he tried to walk away.

_‘You fear you will be feared. Feared and hated and despised by your people, by anyone whom you hold dear in your heart. Bearing such worthless burden and suppressing your gifts instead of becoming what you truly means,’ Pitch parted the kiss. Caressing his cold face without Jack flinching._

_’I’m not you, Pitch. I love my people. I am willing to serve them with what’s granted to me. This is what I’m born to be.’_

‘Leave them be-‘

‘It appears my consort has been merciful on you. But today, I shall make an example, so you may see when does mercy comes to and end.’ Jack could only watch as the men’s throated were slitted, leaving the people wailing, expecting him would do something. The sound died moments later. The bodies dropped onto their pool of blood.

_‘This is what you’ve been told through these years. I see what you can do, Jack.’_

_’You’re afraid of being hated when you unleash yourself. But let me ease your mind- they’ll never love you. All they love is your riches, your reliance over their expectations, they love what you’ll do for them. The guardians will never accept you after you have no use on them,’ Pitch whispered every word beside his ear. Jack’s breath went harsher and he wanted to curl himself at the moment._

_’Stop it-!’_

_’You know when people fear, yet you don’t understand what it means to be feared. You see Jack.’ His hand slipped into his chest, adding pressure on it._

_’When people fear you. I mean... really fear you... it is the most intoxicating sensation a man can possess...A force of sometching almost...indescribable, moves through your blood and takes you over completely,’ Jack’s mouth went into a silent scream as the nails dug in. Light began to gather around him, as Pitch Black would draw them all out. All those blessings and bindings that brought Jack into a guardian. Jack thrashed in the bed with his kicking as he wailed. When the light was driving out, darkness was surging into him at the same time. He could do nothing about it._

_‘They might even hate you. I’ll let them hate, just as long as they fear,’ Pitch kissed his temple gently, as well as the tears._

_‘This is what’s going to become of you, Jack,’ he said in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue about fear comes from King Arthur: Legend of the Sword.  
> Comments are all welcomed.


	3. Blank

When the guard told them Jack could not make it to here, Toothiana wailed in tears. She mumbled in nonsense, telling that she was going to fetch Jack back. It took time for Santa and the others to drag her away from the gates, only her wings stopped flapping when Sandy put her into sleep.

When the next day as Jack’s and Pitch’s engagement was announced, she didn’t cry anymore. It was too much for her shattered heart. 6 years passed ever since the day. 

The guardians were unable to fight back quickly, or they would suffer from graver lost as Pitch’s power was stronger than before. What they could only do was to stand at the opposing side, waiting for the right time to strike. For everyone, it was a heavy blow for losing The Valley of Ice, as well as two guardians, one of their bond was broken already. The guardians could only regain their trust by allowing peace to continue. The Frost lineage had been protecting the north for centuries, as the first defence line against The Shadow Realm. This was why they must acted carefully this time.

It didn’t mean they weren’t doing anything. The guardians strengthened their borders every year and more trainings for their troops. Sandy would alert anyone if something happened in The Shadow Realm. 

‘It seems we have waited for a long time,’ North muttered as he sat next to Toothiana by the hilltop, watching over the barren white land away from the gates, where the misty mountains hid The Valley of Ice away from their sight.

‘Longer than we thought,’ The young queen replied. Hands hugging her knees, wings laying down, gazes filled with silent grieve. North sighed and spoke nothing.

‘Jack is not a guardian anymore. Will the Man of The Moon ever bring him back?’ She suddenly asked.

‘I don’t know, Manny hasn’t talked with us for a while.’

‘But we can’t lose faith. We will save Jack, and we must save him,’ North emphasised.

Toothiana sighed and hung her head down. ‘I still have faith, North. But... But when Jack come back. He will not be who he was before.’

‘All those years as I wait. When we can finally be together, fate pull us apart. And Jack... is now in the hands of that creature...’ her voice cracked, tears started to dropped. North wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cried.

‘I love him, North. I love him so much. But I can’t save him... And everything will be different and miserable in the end...’ she kept crying.

‘I miss him too, he is like a son to me. And a friend,’ North mumbled.

‘Hey,’ he said gently. ‘Things are going to be different. It’s going to be hard, but we’re going to make it. No matter how it ends, we’ll make it,’ North promised. Toothiana leaned by his shoulder.

* * *

‘Here, Jamie,’ Jack gave a pouch of coins to the boy. ‘You and you’re sister will need it.’

The servant eyed at the small bag, then back to Jack.

‘Thank you, your majesty,’ he spoke quietly before leaving his studies, carefully putting the pouch into his coat. Jack watched him exited. Boys at his age ought to be studying instead of working in here. When he looked at Jamie, it reminded him of himself, who also had a sister. Well, Jamie and Sophie were still together. Not liked Jack, his sister was married off already. How was she now? She was probably safe and sound, except for her worries. The last time Jack communicated with her was 2 years ago, when he sent the only letter to her, assuring that everything would be fine, and they would not be meeting each other for a while. Also, she just kept safe by not attempting anything for him. He stared at the paper for a long time before putting the ink on it. 

Now he was in Pitch’s castle. Dark at the outside, gold and silver flashed inside. It was colder than his home even when the fire roared in the hall. No one, except Aster, was allowed to accompany him when he left. Aster was monitored from time to time, forcing him into a strict routine everyday. They weren’t allowed to visit each other without Pitch’s permission. But today was an exception though, as a little bit of mercy from him.

Aster’s living place was located at the remote point of the castle. Far enough for prisoners, close enough for supervision. The hallway was stationed with growling nightmares in the form of hounds, readying to strike anyone who entered or left. They only snarled as Jack crossed the corridor, Jack did not turn his gazes on them. 

When Jack opened the door, it was another view instead. A simple garden of vegetables and flowers with a house settled. Aster was digging up the soils and spreading the seeds. For a land where the sun would barely shone, Aster’s made a good harvest though, that was all he could do in here.

‘Hey, Bunny,’ Jack grinned.

‘Hey, kid,’ Aster did not peer at him, just kept on planting. Jack could see a bunch of carrots piled up in a cart.

‘Lovely right? They don’t need to give me seeds anymore. I always make a good result. I have plenty to eat now,’ Aster muttered. Still in his farming suits, brow sweating and oily. But Jack could clearly hear the panting sounds of exhaustion, as well as fragility.

‘You’re not alright,’ Jack pointed out. Since he was captured, Aster was locked away from his powers. Isolating him from spreading Easter, the duty he was born to do, had delivered a huge blow on him too. Apart from the people under the guardian’s protection, which was somewhere extremely remote from here. No one believed in him. Some even did not know what is Easter in their whole life.

‘Nah, I feel better now. At least I have something to spoil my time. Pitch does know what a rabbit need, food and water, vegetables of course,’ Aster said. When he raised the hoe, it slipped from his hands. The pooka whimpered as his body dropped on his back. Jack stumbled onto the ground and support him.

‘Bunny? Bunny!’ He called, Aster’s eyelids opened a bit, he took a deep breath when he regained his conscious. 

‘Did I just pass out?’ He mumbled. Jack nodded.

‘Oh, not again,’ he muttered again.

‘I’m calling a doctor. I’ll just get you to your house-‘ but Aster gripped his arm.

‘No, Jack. Don’t do it. They won’t help me...’

‘Yes, they will. They won’t dare to defy me-‘

‘But they won’t dare to defy Pitch. They’ll just loosen the noose a bit and leave me be,’ Aster said.

‘Jack, I don’t have much time left,’ he whispered. 

‘Maybe I can hold up for a few more months, I don’t know,’ Aster sighed. Jack felt his throat tightened, and tried hard not to cry.

‘I heard news, Jack. You know a rabbit’s ears are large. War is coming, the guardians will fight back.’

‘There’re going to save you, Jack. Your’re going to be free soon.’

Jack shook his head. ‘Even when I’m free. Things will not be what it was. I’m not a guardian anymore.’

‘Nah, it doesn’t matter,’ Aster replied.

‘Just remember, Jack. No matter what you’re gonna do, do it when you believe is right,’ the pooka smiled weakly as he patted his arm.

‘...I know, Bunny,’ Jack whispered. He carried him until he was placed in his chair.

‘Well, it seems you should go now,’ Aster said. Their time was very short. Jack nodded slightly.

‘I’ll see you soon, Bunny,’ he said when every time he left.

‘See ya, Frostbite,’ Aster smiled. Jack opened the door again, not turning his head.

* * *

‘Have you trained your powers while I’m not here?’ Pitch asked in their mattress. Fiddling with Jack’s white locks. Jack didn’t turn his back.

‘I did. Now I can feel the sand running all over me. It runs in my veins. I can control your guards. I understand their dialects,’ Jack replied/repeated non-chalantly,

‘Well, other than that?’ Pitch asked.

‘I turned down the fire with it. I hypnotised the animals too,’ he added this time.

‘Have you used it on anyone?’ Pitch asked with a bit of irritation, while he was still caressing his hair.

‘What use does it have?’

‘You know the answer, Jack.’

‘I’ll use it, when I need it,’ Jack replied bluntly. Pitch did not reply for a short moment.

‘Perhaps one day, we can make an experiment over this. The sooner the better,’ Pitch said. The candles went off when he lied down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are all welcomed. Writer is glad to know what do you think about the story.


	4. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor mental disorders and struggles and depression

For 6 years, Jack did not use the Nightmare sand on anyone. It was queer that Pitch did not make him so.

Instead, he used on anything besides people. Those Nightmare guards and horses, also animals, though not much because first, there weren't a lot of animals he could test, and second, it was the one thing he hated to do. Animals were living beings too. 

The longer he avoided to use his new powers, the more it was blending him into itself. Jack was snatched away from his natural attributes. Now what remained with it was him enduring the cold better than anyone. When Pitch dug his nails into the chest, he felt himself was ripping apart. At the same time, this kind of dark forces entering him, granting him a new set of powers that even The Guardians could not withstand. He felt he was changing, liked transforming into another individual- the one who weilded evil forces no one could compare.

His heart, his center, which North described, hasn't changed yet. But he was afraid things would turn out eventually. He was curious of what laid within him. When he found himself was able to manipulate the nightmare guards, bending them and anyone around him under his will for an instance, with just his voice, he felt he was more than being a king. He was someone which even a king would grovel in fear. 

When he found that he would light up the torches with a flick of his hand, the flames were not only burning, he could drag them onto his palm. He used to flinch away from heat, but now with this power, no deserts nor polar realms could claim his life anymore.

The guardians were going to save him. But what would happen in the end? What if they failed. Nothing would left with him, except the sand running in his blood, and Pitch. This was all he wanted. Maybe it was fortunate for Aster, spending a few more months, then blended into nature peacefully. 

Back to his private studies, which was decorated with deep blue and gold. Walls painted with curly breezes and glasses of windows piled up before him, displaying the majesty view of the mountains and rivers, while matching the silver curtains. 

He stared at the candle on the desk for a long time. When he wrapped his fingers around the wax, the fire lit up. Jack never felt darker than this. 

‘You know you can do more than that,’ the silky voice said behind him. Jack didn’t turn his head. Letting Pitch approached. Standing behind the chair, slipping his fingers into his chest. Jack leaned and closed his eyes, allowing him running circle around the place where he jabbed into. The wound was gone still. Pitch could feel his heart beating steadily.

‘The guardians have declared war. Their horns blow from the north. Their army increases by day. They’re not waiting any longer,’ he drew his hands back to his shoulders and his neck, rubbing it softly. 

‘You see, Jack. When they arrive, they will get rid of anyone who stands in their way. Taking down anymore whose existences are threats to them. Anyone like you and me, they will wipe us out,’ he murmured, leaning down and kiss his pulse. Mouthing the area, titling Jack’s face to his direction. He kissed him liked a gentle lover. 

For that Jack regretted this. Years have passed, there was something more instead of accustomed to his touch. Pitch could smell the guilt around him too. Jack gasped as Pitch crouched and held his face, kept kissing his throat whilst unbuttoning his shirt. Then he started to coax his cheeks, pulling Jack into a deep kiss.

Jack felt him. Pitch’s possessiveness, obsession, his utter bliss. How he had successfully pulled Jack into this addictive delight. The kiss lasted long every time. Pitch let him closed his eyes, as long as he knew where he was, and who he was with. 

But then there’s just a flicker of moment. White light flashing inside his closed eyes, Jack saw himself embracing Toothiana in the meadow, tears falling when they lips attached. This was a part of memory he hadn’t thought for a long time. 

Unbeknownst to him, Pitch parted his lips away. Leaving Jack’s mouth empty.

‘Open your eyes,’ The Nightmare King demanded. Jack didn’t.

‘I said, open your eyes!’ Pitch shouted this time and shoving him back to the chair. It frightened Jack and his eyes snapped open. His shocked blue irises locked into his enraged golden ones. Jack could feel a great deal of rage flaring inside, as well as jealousy. There was more. There were hints of...sorrow. Pitch gritted his teeth before his spoke.

‘You’re here, Jack. You’re with me,’ he sneered, clutching his cheeks, fingers pressing into the flesh painfully.

‘Here you are, by my side. No one but me. That’s where your soul lives,’ he whispered. Grazing his fingers on his cheeks before palming his chest.

’And here’s where it stays,’ he said. Feeling the warm heart underneath the skin. Pitch’s voice cracked slightly when he spoke. Sadness emerged from Jack involuntarily. Some sort of grieve for his enemy, for his forced spouse, the intruder of his homeland, the one who took everything away from him.

‘Don’t let it happen again,’ he warned. Pushing the door open, he left Jack in his own mind.

* * *

Santa looked over the field. They had what they needed. Soldiers were armed, protected by collars and bracelets which prevented them from succumbing into Pitch’s spells. Yetis carrying ballistas. Toothiana’s fairies were not fit into war. Aster’s successors decided to join their ranks. They pulled up large stone eggs from their warrens and placed them into North’ troops. North’s army was enough against Pitch. But what was really about in the end, was not about the strength of their army. 

‘That’s a big army here!’ North looked satisfied at his work. As his close attendant, Sandy nodded in agreement.

‘I wish Bunny will see this,’ North said.

‘So is Jack. I really wish he’ll know this,’ Toothiana said.

North nodded. ‘We’ll see each other very soon.’

* * *

‘I’ll join you,’ Jack spoke up.

‘What?’ Pitch raised his eyebrow.

‘I’ll join you when the war comes,’ Jack repeated.

‘How do I know you’re not lying?’ Jack shrugged from the question as he took a piece of steak.

‘Because you’re right. They’ll never accept me. I mean...It’s been 6 years. Heaven knows what they think of me. After what I’ve become.’

‘No, Pitch. It’s not what I want. But that’s all I can do now,’ he chewed the meat. He ate slower than Pitch, because of his not very lively appetite. Pitch was taking his dessert now- raspberry tart.

‘Good. Now you recognise that,’ Pitch said. 

‘But Jack. If I ever learn that you decide to turn your back, which I’ll know it. You’ll wish you never make your promise,’ Pitch said, his tone was still steady. 

‘Of course,’ Jack agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are all welcomed.


	5. A Plan

The Valley of Ice was one of the most ancient city in the world. Before it was claimed by The Shadow Realm, it lied between these two opposing kingdoms, as an independent state that stayed neutral from their disputes. Never delivering military supports to birth sides as it limited their relationship within economy and culture. But it had already created such huge influences of borne side’s military defence. When Pitch attempted to invade the land during Jack’s father’s reign, the guardians were the ones who quickly sent supports with repayment. The war lasted for almost a decade, and The Valley of Ice suffered from unprecedented oppression, including forcing and engagement between Jack and Pitch. Thus when the war was over, Jack’s father did not hesitate on joining the guardians, as well as precipitating Jack’s and Tooth’s engagement. But as you see, it was all in vain now.

‘Good morning everyone. I hope you have a good day in my house. So today we’re going to be on business,’ North sat in the centre with the fireplace burning behind, making the council room warm enough. Toothiania sat next to him with the fairies on her shoulders, whilst four representatives from the Warren sat in the other side. The Yetis stood by the door. The sky was bright and fresh with azure, reflecting the light into the glass. Even when the place was pleasantly warm, it was not able to cover up the stoic atmosphere. 

‘Where’s the Sandman. He should be in the meeting,’ one of the rabbit asked.

’Sandy is coming. He’s up to some...little business,’ North explained. He cleared his throat first.

‘So everyone knows what we’re going to talk about today. We’re preparing our troops, and we’re going to strike The Shadow Realm. And the first thing we’re going to do, is to reclaim The Valley of Ice,’ he declared. Everyone hummed in approval.

‘The Valley of Ice is extremely important to us. By holding it, we’ll gain control on the mountains and hills, which set up a great defence system in the upcoming battles. We’ll march to the gates of Pitch Black, and we’ll save Jack Frost. Then we’ll find a way to defeat him once in for all!’ Not everyone agreed on it this time, especially the rabbits.

‘Wait a minute. We’re going to save Jack Frost?’ The leading rabbit, Aster’s nephew asked.

‘Is there any problem?’ Toothiana raised her tone.

‘Of course there is. We must defeat Pitch Black, but we can’t save him. With no offence, but Jack is not the former king we once knew anymore.’

‘I suppose you all remember what happened 6 six years ago. In this very chamber, 5 statues of the guardians stood. At the next day, shortly after we lost the valley, one of them have cracked, then it shattered into pieces. Until there’s nothing left.’

‘6 years have passed since. The Valley of Ice is no longer an independent state. If I may say so, there was no more kingdom. The former ruler is now the spouse of The Nightmare King. And I don’t need to tell you who broke his bond from the lines of guardians. Jack Frost is no longer an ally. He is a threat, full of uncertainty and unstableness. Pitch has put his dark forces into his veins. He is not a guardians, nor the King of Ice, he is the Fearling Prince. For that, Pitch will use that advantage and destroy us all,’ the pooka protested. 

‘If Pitch can find a way to break his bond, we can revive it. Once Pitch is destroyed, the dark forces inside will die along with him. Jack will be part of us when the time comes,’ Toothiana rebuked.

‘How do you know, these are but assumptions. When the time comes, as you said. But when? WE DON’T KNOW. We all have expected already, this fight is going to be longer than we thought. We are only forced to fight back when Pitch leaves us with no choice!’

‘We know Jack more than you think. So is Aster. Jack sacrifices himself to Pitch for his people. He didn’t do this by his will. Do you think Jack will really betray us?’

‘We don’t know, Tooth. He’s under Pitch’s control long enough. As for my uncle. Tom be honest, he would be here already if he didn’t fight for Jack!’

‘He choose to fight with Jack. Jack didn’t force him!’ Toothiana shouted.

‘Does that really matter?’

’Silence!’ North’s voice echoed through the room.

‘Everyone, arguing is not the solution!’

‘We must join together and fight! No, we cannot defeat Pitch once in for all. We may not even defeat him at all! We can only drive him away back to where he dwells, or somewhere faraway from here.’

‘As for Jack Frost. Yes, I really want to save him. But, we don’t know what will happen later. That’s all we can do. Once we drive away Pitch, we retrieve Jack and Aster. Then we’ll see what we can do.’

‘What we can, we must do, is to protect the Realm of Guardians no matter what cost,’ the pooka said. Outside the door, it seemed there was a breeze of wind blew into the corridor. The yetis opened the door, and ribbons of gold entered the chamber, taking shape into a short man.

‘Sandy, what took you so long?’ They almost forgot his absence throughout their meeting. Unlike the rest, Sandy seemed excited.

The Sandman’s feet did not not land, he made numerous gestures while there were sands popping up above his head, transforming into one figure to another. It was so quick that no one knew what was he saying.

‘Sandy, Sandy... Just slower!’ North huffed. Sandy stopped the figures and pouted. He stood at the centre, something liked a stick formed on his head.

‘Stick, snow flakes...Snow falls on a stick,’ North concluded. Sandy rolled his eyes with sands puffing out from his ears. 

‘But it is. Snow on stick!’ North insisted. Sandy shook his head.

’Hey, or what would that be. Tell me!’ North said. Sandy took a deep breath, then he appeared to be up to something. Shapes formed on his head again. It was telling the rest a story.

‘There was a stick. A man broke it. The stick fall. It fall and fall and fall...’

‘Hey, that doesn’t make sense!’ North complained. Sandy palmed his head.

‘Stick...Stick...Staff...’ Toothiana muttered herself.

’Jack’s staff?’ She asked, Sandy nodded his head quickly.

‘Pitch broke Jack’s staff. He buried deep in the snow. Somewhere very deep that our powers cannot see it,’ she concluded.

‘But now you know where does it lie,’ she answered. Sandy nodded.

Just then, a beam of light launched into the glass, shining on where Sandy stood. He felt something was moving under him. He stepped aside, finding the round key was rotating. North turned around, and saw the moon shining in daytime.

‘Manny...’

‘Finally, it’s time...’

When the keys were unlocked, a prism made of ice rose from the bottom. The point was displaying an image. It formed into a stick snapped into two. Then, they sticked themselves together, returning into a staff. The hologram faded away.

‘Now we know what we must do,’ North murmured.

It had been 6 years since The Man of Moon shown himself. Never had Toothiana felt such hope that bursted from her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are all welcomed.


	6. Deep down the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: Major character death **  
> **  
> **  
> I added a bit of description of Jack’s personal studies in the castle in chapter 4. If you’re interested.

Grim, that was the first word came over Jack’s head when he viewed the city of The Shadow Realm. The sky was grey all the time, the old towers stood mighty and grey. People in here had their lives just liked any other.

For most of the time, it appeared people in here barely smiled. They were extremely focused on what they were doing. Working from day to night, walking across the streets. They would only laugh when they saw something beneficial to them. Or maybe if it was slightly better, parents would still find joy with their children, siblings and friends found comfort with one another. But this joy was concealed and hard to see directly in The Nightmare King’s domain.

During the afternoon, Jack strolled in the market. Crowded with people and goods selling around. Then, something horrifying caught his sight.

‘No, leave her alone!’ A boy screeched as he grasped a little girl’s hand. The girl was hauled by two men, who were going to toss her into a carriage, with other children gripping on the wooden bars. The girl kept screaming for her brother. The man eventually kicked the boy and threw coins on him.

‘Get lost, you rat. Your mother is going make a fortune over it,’ he taunted. The boy suddenly leaped out and hit the man’s hand. The man screamed from the pain, he kept writhing his hand but the boy did not let go. Another man shoved the boy and punched him hard. After tossing the girl onto the ground. 

‘Hey, stop!’ Jack shouted out, coming towards the group.

‘Your majesty-‘ Jack raised a palm to stop Jamie.

‘Your majesty? Who are you, a clown? Stay out of our way before you get the same treatment like him,’ the hideous man sneered and balled up his fist.

‘What’s happening. Why are you hurting these kids?’ Jack would have blasted them with ice if he had the staff.

‘These kids are going to earn money. There daddies and mommies give them to us, so they can work hard and send the money back to them. And this brat is fussing about his mommy selling his sister away!’

‘I’ll take them all. I’ll need them in the palace.’

’Who are you? An officer? Where’s your badge? Get lost before I rip your throat out!’

Just as he finished, a wave of black sand swept liked ribbon. The two men stared at Jack with shock. Then they coughed blood, as the red liquid also gushed from the thick graze from their throats. Their bodies dropped with ease. Everyone stopped moving while they stared at Jack, along with the children. Jack dropped his hand. Staring at his palm, the turned his gaze onto the children, whose eyes were displaying fear, which set on him.

He looked down at Jamie, who was hugging his sister. Perhaps she was the only one who didn’t see it, because Jamie kept her head down. Jamie was also the only one who didn’t look at Jack with fear. Jack crouched down and embraced them, Jamie did not flinch.

‘Guards!’ He called out. The human guardsmen, who patrolled on the streets, came over without hesitation. 

‘Send these children to the servant quarters. Tell them to make sure they are taken care of, unless if they want to face the consequence.’

’Jamie,’ he said softly. ‘Tell me where’s your house.’

* * *

‘So I heard you have made a scene today. It’s truly an unexpected one,’ Pitch said as if reporting the weather, but definitely in good mood. Jack remained standing by the wall.

‘Sit down, Jack. You’re not a servant, nor a guard in my household,’ he grinned while studying the map on his table, pushing a piece of his flag forward. 

‘I rather stand,’ Jack replied. 

‘Fine, as you wish, my dear. As long as you feel comfortable about it,’ Pitch chuckled playfully.

‘Does it get you? To use the powers you hate to kill someone for the first time,’ Pitch continued without looking at him.

‘It surges in your veins, shooting up from your finger tips. Without a blink for an eye, they died right before you.’

’Of course there’s more,’ Pitch rose up from his chair and approached slowly. ‘Arriving at the doorsteps of the woman’s house. Simply telling her what you’re going to do. Putting your palm on her face, watching her writhe on floor from those horrid scenes that manifested in her eyes. She must be still screaming now. She will keep on, without eating and drinking, until her throat goes raw,’ he pointed out.

‘Tell me Jack, how did it feel?’ He whispered by his earlobe. Sending shivers to his neck.

‘Nothing. I felt nothing,’ Jack murmured.

‘Well, that’s a disappointingly good answer. There’s plenty of time to learn enjoying this,’ Pitch said, while fiddling with a fringe of white from his forehead. ‘And certainly, there’ll be much more you’ll crave for.’

‘The children will be under my protection. They’ll be paid for their studies, and they’ll be cared. Before they grow up and work,’ Jack only said.

’Good,’ Pitch agreed. ‘It’s all about yourself in the end.’ He kissed his temple gently.

* * *

Started by an open field, a few feet away from the gate, the pookas created a hole on the snow. As the three guardians jumped, they spun across the tunnel, sliding on snow to glaciers. The tunnel went deeper until they charged down. With a gentle slip, their hips landed on the ice. North groaned from the back pain, Tooth’s brain was spinning and freezing, only Sandy was able to close his eyes, smiling and lifting his hands up throughout the journey.

‘Honestly, how can you enjoy this, Sandy?’ North grumbled. But Sandy didn’t look happy now, Tooth shushed North. They must acted quick before the hole was sealed, and they did not know what lie down here.

It seemed to easy for them. No guards, no monsters, only a tunnel straight ahead. Three of them were able to sense the forces of Pitch were above the surface. Which meant they were now heading underneath Pitch’s territory. After following the passageway, they found the cave. There’s nothing inside, but a broken stick on an altar.

‘Jack’s staff...’ North muttered. As Tooth approached, North gripped her hand.

‘Careful, we don’t what’s in here...’ he warned. Pulling out his double blades firstly.

Next to him, Sandy released the sand from his palm. They crawled towards slowly. Nothing blocked them as they expected dark sands collided with golden ones. Pitch was skilful when it came to hide his powers. The sand went onwards. Eventually, they wrapped around Jack’s staff, swirling the pieces, preparing to pick it up. The guardians let down their guard for a moment, and smiled.

However, it didn’t last.

When they reached the staff, a crumbling sound was heard. The glaciers cracked, black air seeped from the creaks. On the ground, black gaseous fluid thrived, sending out a horrid odour. It kept pushing forwards, forcing them retreated to the altar. Without hesitation, Toothiana snatched the staff pieces. Handing it to North, who placed them into his coat. She extended her hand to the dark breeze, but shrieked abruptly when it burned her hand. 

‘It’s a trap. Pitch knows we’ll come,’ North cried.

’Pitch! You sneaky bastard. Come over here and fight if you have the gut!’ No one responded North’s roaring. 

Unlike both of them, Sandy was extremely calm. A golden whip stretched, and he swung it into the breeze. Snapping out the darkness, and those wailing demons which took shape from it. A path was cleared and they all rushed out. The dark forces chased them from behind in lighting speed. The tunnel went narrower as they bolted. When they reached to the entrance. The dark breezes barricaded the hole. Blocking their way to escape. It densities, swirling into a loop and confining them. Worse, it was running towards the entrance. 

Again, Sandy was not dreaded by it. His whip doubled and he slashed all the gold out. Even when the darkness emerged, he was more determined than anyone in this cave. The golden waves gushed into the hole, pulling back the dark breeze before it could run up to the surface, where the domain of the guardians lied.

‘Let’s go!’ North shouted as they sprinted. But the Santa and the tooth fairy suddenly gasped, when they found there were the only ones who were escaping. 

‘Sandy...’ North whispered. The Sandman stayed behind, using all his efforts to drag the black breeze.

‘No,’ Tooth muttered, she turned around and flew, only having her wings hauled by North.

‘No, Sandy, no!’ She wailed. Sandy just smiled full of affection, as well as his last assurance.

North forced himself not to turn his head. He clutched Toothiana into his arms and climbed up, floating in mid air and glided across the passage. They passed through the black aura, as Sandy closed his eyes. His body was turning black while The hole enclosed layer by layer.

* * *

So two of them escaped, that’s sort of unsatisfying, but that would be enough, as one of the strongest guardian was finally perished. It took years to build up his tricks by studying over this troublesome sandman. Now his resolution had caused his death.

Yes, they took the staff. But he knew exactly how to reduce it into a mere broken twig. 

The Nightmare King’s golden eyes gleamed as he watched over the crystal globe. Everything ran finely liked a river. 

As the show was over, he laughed, leaving the vault and went out to the balcony. The moon was shining high above, he just simply laughed.

‘Don’t blame me, old friend. It is your guardians who have dug their own graves!’ He chuckled lightly.

‘And you can’t even do a thing about it,’ he sneered. His soft chuckling grown into a maniacal laugh, and it echoed through the whole vault at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are all welcomed.


	7. Grieve

At night, the Yetis and elves lit up their candles. Creating an aisle for North and Toothiana, who offered their last blessings to Sandy. Toothiana put a glowing white lotus on the altar, as North read the scripts. The altar was a round one, which Sandy was painted at the centre. As he ended the script, the alter went into flames, golden glitters ran up from the fire, soaring into the moon above. Tooth and North held hands together, until they all dispersed.

‘We should have been careful,’ Tooth said as she leaned by the window. North titled his head a bit before lowering his gaze.

‘We didn’t know,’ he replied.

‘I know it’ll be useless if I tell you to have faith now. But Tooth... there’s still hope,’ North said, while holding her face up.

‘North, there’s only two of us left-‘

’And the people who count on us! Tooth, Sandy chose his path, because he chose to fight as long as he stood. This is also what he wishes for us.’

‘Sandy still have hope even at the end. He fetched the staff no matter what risks there were.’

’And now we must bear our responsibility. To fight, to give hope to the people in here. And save Jack and Bunny. Jack is counting on us, Tooth. As long as we fight, there’s still hope,’ North ended softly. Wiping the tears from Toothiana. 

The next afternoon, they headed for the meeting. Everyone looked grimed and sorrowful, and refusing to speak up first.

‘Alright, everyone. I understand it is a hard time, harder than before now. But that’s why we must stand on our feet, and that’s what makes us keep fighting,’ North began.

‘Tooth and I have talked last night. We’re heading for The Valley of Ice two days later,’ the rabbits murmured for an instance, while the yetis behind spoke gibberish from that shocking proposal.

‘Wait, are you serious? Sandy is gone! And now you’re going to fight Pitch without him.’

‘We can’t wait anymore! Sandy’s death proves how Pitch’s powers has been thriving quickly. If we don’t stand and work together. He’ll be soon turn on us. Only by declaring war shall prevent us from being razed!’

‘North is right, we must cooperate. With our powers combine, only there will be a chance to defeat Pitch,’ Tooth added.

North took a deep breath, ‘Everyone, I won’t force you to join me. I understand how terrible things have been upon us. But Tooth and I will do all we can to protect this realm until the end. Because this is what guardians should be,’ North said.

The rabbits were perplexed, but they decided to stand up too.

‘Then we shall not renounce. It seems we have been hiding for too long,’ Aster’s nephew bellowed.

* * *

Pitch was in definite good mood, Jack noticed that. On the contrary, Jack felt extremely uncomfortable, apart from because of his good mood.

Everyone around them seemed more miserable than before. They strolled and wandered with their eyes glowing black and grey as if they lacked sleep or at the brink of crying. When Jack checked over the children in the school, they all looked the same. Muttering with one another gloomily in the garden they were resting.

‘Hey? What’s going on?’ He asked gently, but they scurried away when he came over them. Except Jamie. 

’Jamie, what happened?’ Jamie was cradling his crying sister, they sat by the bench when he comforted her.

‘I’m scared...Sire...I’m scared...’

‘Scared of what? Me? Tell me Jamie,’ Jack asked further.

‘We have dreams, your highness. We all had yesterday. We heard the servants. Everyone had a bad dream yesterday. They simply closed their eyes, and their worst fears come,’ Jamie said.

‘I saw Sophie getting sold away as my mother dragged me away from her. And Sophie...she saw big monsters trying to eat her...’ Jamie’s tears welled.

‘Bad dreams, but how... you mean everybody in here?’ Jamie nodded.

‘It’s alright, Jamie. I’ll take care of you. It’s just a bad dream which will go away,’ Jack soothed.

’But what if it isn’t?’ Jamie’s eyes welled in tears. ‘What if they’re real? They almost sold Sophie out! No one is going to protect us. And now the sandman is gone, we aren’t safe from nightmares anymore...’ Jamie sobbed.

‘Wait...The Sandman is gone?’ Jack ceased him.

‘There’s news today, the Sandman was killed for trespassing the borders when dusk came. At night, people could hear each other’s screams after that...’

‘Jack, I’m so scared. I feel everything is going to turn bad. What if the guardians are unable to save us? What if Pitch won at last?’ Jamie wept. Jack could not answer him.

‘They say Pitch is punishing us, for having hopes for the guardians. It is he who sent these nightmares into our heads. And he will send more and more until we lose our hopes-‘

‘I have to say it is very irritating to hear these pestiferous rumours fluttering around,’ a voice boomed. The children froze in their spot. Jack pulled Jamie closer to him as Jamie pulled Sophie closer.

‘You mortals, always stowing away your fear. Never realising the more you close your eyes, the more they reveal themselves. And still you blame the others for your agony,’ Pitch mocked. The Nightmare King approached Jack. Jack wasn’t aggravated by his words, but rather the truth. 

‘Stay here, Jamie, everything’s going to be fine,’ Jack patted his shoulder. He sighed as he left with Pitch.

* * *

‘What have you done?’ Jack spoke up first.

‘Not much,’ Pitch shrugged indifferently while lighting up the lamps and candles from the opposite desk of the room.

‘What? Did you get bored? Did you launch your nightmares to everyone across the city?’ He tried to spoke sarcastically.

‘As I say, they only have themselves to be blamed. I barely strike fear, Jack. People create their fear and I’m here to unveil it. It is what pull them out from delusions from time to time. Telling them what reality is, what can sustain their lives,’ Pitch murmured.

‘It is what turn them against one another, until there’s nothing left,’ Jack replied.

‘Oh Jack, you’ll understand very soon’ Pitch grinned. Approaching from behind whilst slipping his fingers to his waist, started from disrobing his brown cloak. 

Pitch’s exceptionally tranquillity, as well as his joy was what made Jack’s spine crawled. His throat contracted, and his mouth opened whilst he couldn’t say a word. 

He wished Jamie was just babbling nonsense. He wished Pitch was just terrorizing everyone. He must stayed clam after this shocking news, but Pitch told him already.

‘You killed Sandy,’ he whispered. Pitch ignored him and leaned to his neck. 

‘You killed him!’ Jack turned around as he tried to shove him away. Pitch caught his wrist and grasped them tightly. Jack trashed and kicked and screamed but Pitch didn’t let go. Shoving him into the mattress, still clutching his wrist. He could feel them burning from his frigid hands.

‘Isn’t that obvious, Jack?’ Pitch grinned with his teeth bare, nails digging into his wrists, straddling his legs so there was no chance for him to move away. 

‘No one, no one can take anything what belongs to me. Not my land, my powers, and you,’ he growled. Then his voice turned soft.

‘And if they try, I’ll make them regret so,’ he said. Pitch drove his mouth to Jacks’, and bit it hard. Jack’s screams were muffled and he could taste the blood from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are all welcomed.


	8. Blood pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death

Pitch sat by the edge of the bed. Jack turned his back as he laid, covered with bruises and sweat. Pitch’s legs ached slightly as Jack had been kicking him, Jack’s condition was much more apparent. He slipped a finger on his hair, still Jack refused to look at him. Pitch didn’t feel better after this. He grunted and put on his clothes before leaving the room.

The next day, Jack wore a long sleeve tunic and trousers and jacket which covered his pale flesh. He jogged to his way to the corridor, whilst those bloody hounds just kept growling and letting him scampered into the entrance. When Jack pushed open the door, Aster was carrying the lettuce.

‘Hey Frostbite!’ Aster greeted in joy. He was just liked before- exhausted but happy.

‘Bunny,’ Jack called and rushed to his arms, pulling the rabbit into a surprising embrace as if it was their last moments.

‘Hey, what happened?’ Aster asked in worry.

‘Nothing,’ Jack shrugged.

‘There is something,’ Aster insisted. They didn’t say anything for a moment.

‘Sandy died, is this what you’re going to tell me?’ Jack widened his eyes when he asked this question.

‘I sense it. A guardian knows when their companions are gone,’ Aster reminded. When he put down his hand away from Jack’s face, he found there were a bit of white powders sticked on his paws.

‘Jack...’ he gasped. Jack realised he knew what happened, his head lowered, but Aster could still see the grazes around his lips, forming ugly red marks, with the powders smeared on it, trying to hide them away,

‘What did he do to you?’ Aster deepened his tone, he pulled Jack’s scarf away, finding bruises on it. 

‘What did he do to you, Jack?’ He exclaimed. 

‘Hey, I’m fine. I’m fine, Bunny,’ Jack stammered, attempting to make his tone assuring. ‘I can handle that. It’s going to be fine...everything is going to be fine...’

Aster shook his head. ‘No, it won’t.’ Jack found that his gaze was setting behind him. When he tuned around, Pitch was standing by the entrance.

‘I know you will come here, Jack,’ he murmured. 

Jack suddenly felt Aster’s grip on his shoulder was gone. When he turned back, the rabbit had just dropped into a hole, then reappeared at the one in front of Pitch. He pounced from the gap and stretched his claws. Pitch only evade it gracefully. Aster snarled on all fours, claws scratching the soil and his eyes flashed to red, readying to pounce on him again. When he leaped again, he bumped onto the field and his body recoiled. Aster made a dreadful screeching sound of a rabbit. 

‘No...no!’ Jack rushed after him. Taking Aster into his arms. Lights were seeping away from his body, his eyes rolling back. Aster’s limbs swayed lightly.

‘I will kill you. I swear I’ll kill ya...’ Aster babbled unconsciously.

‘Bunny...’ Jack sobbed.

‘Get him out. Get him away from here, now!’ He screamed without looking at Pitch. Pitch only chuckled from behind.

Aster was carried to a healing chamber, where he lied in the mattress which sustained his lifespan. But he would not hold long.

‘Jack...Jack...’ Aster mumbled. Jack quickly rose from the armchair and held his hand.

‘I’m here, Bunny...’

‘Sorry for failing to getting you out of this,’ Aster mumbled.

‘Nonono...it’s not your fault,’ Jack sobbed.

‘Sorry for failing to protect you. And it seems it can’t protect you anymore...’

‘I don’t wanna go, Jack. You spend your life thinking for anyone else. It’s time to think of yourself...’ Aster clutched Jack’s hand tighter. Then the gripped dissolved, and Aster’s hand laid limply on both sides.

Jack ceased his sobbing. He watched over his body. Before covering his mouth with his hands, he closed Aster eyes.

* * *

The battle in The Valley of Ice was a vicious one. Both sides suffered from massive loss. It was a tragic victory for The guardians.

The city which was under repair through 6 years was again wiped into ruination, marked with traces of The Shadow Realm. The guardians did not celebrate after taking over the domain. As night approached, the ambassadors of The Shadow Realm came with peace, with a body wrapped in linen was carried on the way. Toothiana and North had known it already, but witnessing the body of their friend had brought their sorrow more. Aster’s body was placed in a crystal coffin. They would bring him to The Warren when things were settled down.

* * *

It took two days for Pitch forces arrived The Shadow Realm. His army was strong and readied for battle. He rode his nightmare stallion as Jack traveled next to him. The former king of The Valley of Ice was clutched by despair when he returned to his homeland. 

The calvary passed through the crowd. Jack didn’t turn his gaze at the people, but he had already sensed their fear and hatred over him. He wasn’t the loved young prince or new king of this realm anymore. He was Pitch’s Fearling Prince. Maybe it was the power of time, now he felt aloof and no misery over their enmity. They had good reasons to despise him, liked how they felt for The Nightmare King.

When they reached to the plaza, North and Tooth awaited them. The shame inside Jack only flared as he saw Tooth. Her watery eyes enlarged as they locked gazes. North’s mouth gaped lightly upon his arrival. Pitch was in his black robe, with a white fur collar draped by his shoulders and a golden crown on his head. As Jack was in his winter cultural garment and a white cloak too. Tooth sat next to North by the tent, watching the pair entered. Pitch didn’t seem enraged by their interactions. No matter how hard was it for Jack, he didn’t lower his head.

‘Ah, North. So glad to see you again!’ Pitch greeted mockingly. He sat by the opposite with Jack. No one spoke.

‘Quite a mess you have made in my domain. It seems you have received my gift. Don’t worry, my guest has been unharmed in my host all along,’ Pitch said. 

‘It appears this is not your domain anymore, Pitch. Your army surrendered to my troops last night.’

‘They can’t. surrender without my command. And here I am, unharmed and undisturbed, delivering my forces who are prepare to strike back again. It seems you’re the one who is in disadvantage,’ Pitch said.

‘But, I have no desire to waste my forces on such merger dispute. I can simply wipe yours out in a flicker of moment. Retreat your forces, North. Return to your borders and a right amount of compensation for your impulsivity. And we shall end this,’ Pitch proposed.

Jack expected North to roar in anger, or banging the table with his fist. But he only lied in his armchair and chuckled.

‘You’re not who you were anymore, Pitch. So am I. Do you think I will withdraw my forces after how much we’ve been through? We’ve been spending years only to wait for this moment.’

‘If you can wipe us out in a flicker of moment, why don’t we just fight out there now? My army may be weakened, but they will surely fight until their last drop of blood when facing your army. The one who face tragic victory will be you then. And my troops will become martyrs, who delivers my people with hope to fight. Much more fusses you claim will follow upon your reign sooner,’ North said grimly.

‘In order to end this., Pitch. I demand a challenge,’ North proposed. The other three were shocked by his declaration. 

‘A challenge. In this arena against me?’ Pitch asked.

‘Yes, a challenge. We shall make a blood pact. Whoever can stand within the arena shall gain control over The Valley of Ice. The failed one shall return to his realm. Never taking a step into This domain for eternity,’ North suggested.

‘A blood pact won’t do harm on me. I shall taste my triumph after getting rid you, North,’ Pitch murmured.

‘And remember, it is you who declare the pact.’

‘I have no plans to take it back,’ North grinned.

* * *

The Santa Claus and The Nightmare King stood by the stage. A grail was placed on the platform, they cut their palms with a dagger. Their blood dripped into the sacred water. The moon hung in the bright sky, as the water reflected from the light. Both of them repeated their oath before the cup was taken away. It would be placed in the temple of The Valley of Ice, encased by a casket in order to keep the pact. If one of them broke the pact, it wouldn’t kill them, but he would suffer from eternity flames.

Pitch was cladded in black light armour without much equipment needed. He didn’t need much in this fight. 

‘I hope you shall be glad as I return with victory, my dear,’ Pitch wore his leather gloves as Jack leaned by the desk, crossing his arms.

‘What I wish may not be what you desire,’ Jack muttered.

‘Perhaps,’ Pitch replied. ‘But you can’t have it, you know that,’ Pitched walked away from the tent, pressing a light kiss to Jack’s cheek. They would fight in the grand icy square inside the domain.

‘It’s time to deliver a performance,’ Pitch said. They approached by the arena, where North, who was in his red armour and holding his double blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are all welcomed.


End file.
